


By the Sea

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Seaside, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/13/18: “snap, beach, waste”For those who may not know, "sex on the beach" is the name of a colorful fruity cocktail.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/13/18: “snap, beach, waste”
> 
> For those who may not know, "sex on the beach" is the name of a colorful fruity cocktail.

“Sex on the beach!” Stiles answered the bartender. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he whispered to Derek.

“What, make an ass of yourself? Congratulations are in order then.”

“Oh, _snap!_ ” came Stiles’s response, with head waggle and sarcasm enough to indicate he’d been insulted not a bit.

“Come on, the beach is _right there!_   How could I waste such opportunity.—That goes for _actual_ sex on the beach too, ya know.”

“Tell you what,” Derek replied. “We’ll go back to our room, spread it across our bed and have sex on the beach _towel_.”

“Works for me, big guy!”


End file.
